jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Octopus
The Octopus is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series The Octopus first appeared in the episode "Save the Coral Cove!" Captain Hook set out to find the legendary Treasure with Eight Arms with Mr. Smee but by the end of the episode, it was revealed to be none other than the Octopus who began attacking Hook and Smee sending the two fleeing back to the Jolly Roger. The Octopus reappears in the episode "Pirate Rock!" where he was invited to attended Jake and his crew pirate rock concert held at Pirate Rock with the rest of the young pirate's Never Land friends. The Octopus plays a larger role in the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" when he creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks from Sharky and Bones before fleeing back into the Never Sea. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks have been resorted. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are even more filthy. Sharky and Bones are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Captain Hook deciding to forgive Sharky and Bones and join in, too. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" The Octopus and Tick-Tock the Crocodile both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together much to Hook's horror and humiliation. While not having anything to do with the plot of the episode the Octopus makes a brief cameo appearance in "Jake's Royal Rescue", the Octopus can be seen with Tick-Tock Croc as Queen Coralie makes her way through the depths of the Never Sea. The Octopus plays a larger role in the episode "Trading Treasures". Jake and his crew are sent by Queen Coralie to retrieve her Golden Glam-Shell from the Octopus who has been admiring his newly discovered golden treasure at Tentacle Bay. Jake and his crew offer various items but the octopus refuses. Seeing how the Octopus enjoys the shiny shell, the young pirates offer to trade it for a diamond from the Pirate Princess, much to the delight of the Octopus. While Jake and his crew set sail to Pirate Princess Island to retrieve the diamond, Captain Hook and his crew arrive at Tentacle Bay Hook was determined to claim the Golden Glam-Shell for himself but as the captain attempt to swipe the shell he finds himself in the grasp of the Octopus who slings Hook around like a rag doll tossing him back onto the shore of the bay. Hook refuses to let the Octopus stand in his way but the result was the same even with the assistance of his bumbling crew. Jake and his crew soon return to Tentacle Bay with the diamond, but as Jake and the octopus were in the middle of their trade, Hook swoops in and manages to steal both treasures. This is short-lived as Hook gloats the captain and his crew are captured yet again by the octopus who begins to juggle the pirate crew. Seeing their chance to save the Glam-Shell Izzy use her pixie dust granting the octopus flight who drops Hook and his crew back into the sea to flee, finally allowing Jake and his crew to trade for the Glam-Shell. The Octopus is last seen creeping aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Captain Hook to dance with him to the music coming from Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party. Printed material The Octopus reappears in the storybook All Hands On Hooks. The story is based upon the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks". When Captain Hook orders Sharky and Bones to clean every hook in his precious Cabinet of Hooks, the bumblers accidentally handoff eight of the hook-treasures to the playful Octopus – who runs off with them! While Mr. Smee substitutes found objects to keep Hook from finding out about the missing hooks, Sharky and Bones team up with Jake and the Never Land Pirates to retrieve them. Video games The Octopus appears in the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App." He can be spotted during the Map & Spyglass segment while learning to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *The Orange Octopus is the very same octopus Captain Hook encountered in Disney Peter Pan sequel Return to Never Land, In the sequel the Octopus replaces Tick-Tock the Crocodile as Hook's enemy. *In the sequel The Orange Octopus makes a similar tick-tock tune whenever he approaches, by popping the suction cups on his tentacles reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. Like the croc, the Octopus' eyes also pop up to the tune, However, both traits are missing in the series. *The Octopus also shares the same voice actor with the Crocodile in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Dee Bradley Baker. They both appear together in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem. This episode marks their first appearance together, later followed by a brief cameo in the episode Jake's Royal Rescue. *While the Octopus doesn't make a physical appearance in the episode "Treasure Show and Tell!", his character model can be seen on the book that Jake and his crew put into the treasure chest for Captain Hook. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Orange Octopus Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Adults Category:Silent characters